Lost
by Arri.Black
Summary: A dark girl with a dark soul and s*it loads of secrets. What happens when she goes to Hogwarts?(Reviews please)
1. Here I Am! Part 1

Hogwarts.

Have you ever actually toughed what it means.

Is it just two words, hog and warts.

Or is it a combination, a hog with warts.

Or does it have a different, unrevealed meaning?

Yeah, I'm deep.

But relay what a stupid name.

So here I am, standing in front of the red train. Curse you uncle Albert. Yeah my uncles is actually named Albert. Hes was the one that made me come to this place. I was happy in Spain. With my friends. But noooo. You need to be where you belong Eli, he said to me. Your home. Well I was pretty comfortable there.

But whats done is done, and I only have to be here for a year. My 7th.

Dragging my trunk with one hand and holding the cat cage in the other I made my way to the train.

When i had got my trunk on the train I left it at the luggage compartment(how cool is that) and went looking for one myself. I found a compartment at the end of the train. There was only one person, a blond boy, sitting there. I slid open the door and sat down in the seat closest to the window, across from the boy. I placed the cage on the seat next to me. I opened the lock and my maine coon cat Cesar lepta out and settled on the seat next to the door.

"I was actually waiting for my friends" the boy said.

"I don't mind" I answered fishing my book out of my bag. He didn't say anything else as I buried my self in the awesomeness of werwolf's with six-packs.

After some time I heard the door of the compartment slam open but I didn't raise my eyes.

"Hey Scorpius, Rosie got us a compartment up front. She sent me to find you" a male voice from the doorway said.

"Right" the blond 'Scorpius' said and I heard him get up and shuffle towards the exit.

"Who's this?" The person in the doorway asked. Scorpius didn't answer but I got an odd feeling he had shrugged. From the corner of my eye I saw Cesar cage move, a body appear in its place and an arm slug over my shoulder. I shivered at the touch.

"Hey there" he said in a low, husk voice. His attempt an flirting was so pathetic I wanted to laugh. I lifted my gaze from the book and looked at him my gaze meeting his emerald green eyes, so in contrast to my icy blue.

"Hi" I replied.

"I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" He asked still in the same husky voice. I felt like I understood what kinda guy he was so I played a little joke.

"What, you don't remember me" I said in my best offended voice trying to hide my slight Spanish accent.

"Should I" he pulled away slightly.

"You said it was the best night of your life" I sniffed slightly. That did it. He pushed away on the seat almost squishing Cesar who gave a small hiss.

" I-I" he stammered searching for the right words now looking frantic. I couldn't help it but snicker. He looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"Gotcha" I said letting my accent flow freely. He let out a sigh and leaned his elbows on his knees, hiding his face in his palms.

"What did you do that for?" He asked raising his head slightly.

"Felt like it" I said simply leaning back in my seat. He chuckled slightly then extended his right arm to me.

"I'm James'' Eyed his hand carefully then slowly extended mine and shook his lightly letting go quickly.

"Eli' I replied

"So Lizzie, how about you..."

"What did you call me" I asked annoyed.

"You know Eli, Elizabeth, Lizzie."

"When did I say my name was Elizabeth"

"Its not?"

"No"

"Okay than Eli. How would you like to come and sit with me and my fiends" he proposed hopeful. I pondered his question. He had actually fell for my joke so that meant he was that kind of guy - a man whore. He didn't give a damn about who he slept with and probably only did it to prove that girls throw them self's at him. Why though? He did seem familiar but I didn't know what it was. Maybe if I went to the compartment I would find out what it was. His friend Scorpius was still standing by the door.

"So, how about it" James asked.

"Sure" I replied getting up from my seat. I glanced at Cesar snoozing comfortably.

"You can take him as well" stated James noticing my cat. I picked him up and put him back in his cage.

"Sorry sweet" I said to him as i locked the door.

"Let's go then" James announced and pushed Scorpius out in the corridor.


	2. Here I am! Part 2

James opened the compartment door and let me step in first. At first I thought there was something wrong with my eyes. I was seeing red. A lot of red. Then I realized it was hair. Three red heads sat in the compartment. Two girls and one boy. And in the corner a black haired boy who looked a lot like James. Scorpius, who had walked in before me was sat next to the black haired one. Opposites them the three red heads. Only one seat remained.

"Everyone this is Eli. She's new." James noticed the seating and gestured with his hand to me to take the seat. I placed Cesars cage in my lap. James sat down on the floor leaning against the legs of the red haired girl opposite me.

"Hi" I said taking a glance around the compartment.

"This is my cousin Freddy" James said from the floor gesturing to the red head in the far corner.

"Rose, also a cousin." He pointed at the girl next to Freddy.

"This is my sis, Lily." He raised his hand so the girl behind him could high five him. She slapped him across the head.

"Aw, shes a bit violent. And of course you already know Scorpius here" I turned my head towards the boy sitting next to me.

"And that there is my brother Albus." He gave me a small wave.

"Hi" I said again lamely.

"When I left Chris was also here but he seems to have gone missing." James stated.

"Hes gone to find Rebekah" said Rose in a kind of stern, nosy way.

"OH, right. Her." In a what I found a bitter voice.

"Are you jealous James" Lily teased him. "Because she's taking your best mate away?"

"Of curse I'm not jealous, Lily. I just don't like her. I don't think she's good for him."

Cesar gave a mow and I shushed him.

"Aw. Let the poor thing out" said Lily. I opened the lock and he lepta out of his cage strait into James lap and settled there for sleeping. James just chuckled and started stroking the cat.

"So Eli, where are you from" asked Albus.

"Spain" I replied my eyes still on the cat in James lap. He didn't usually go near people. Kinda like me.

"Cool" said Freddy in a some what bored voice. After, followed an uncomfortable silence. I saw Rose whisper something to Lily and I couldn't help but to feel self conscious.

"Oh I know" Lily exclaimed making everyone jump.

"When I was in my first year we played 20 questions, to get to know each other. We could do that so you could know more about us and we can get to know you Eli. OK?"

"Sure" I replied not sure how this is gonna turn out.

"To make sure everyone is telling the truth Rosie is going to do a charm so if anyone is being dishonest their gonna get pimples all over their face." I saw Rose pull out her wand and give a small wave.

"Because I'm the youngest I'll ask the questions because you wont see that much of me anyway. How 'bout we start with you Eli and then go around in a circle."

"I feel like a 5 year old" Freddy mumbled.

"OK, lets start. Eli, full name." She asked looking directly into my eyes.

"Nelly Kristen Josen" I answered out of habit.

"Nelly" I heard James whisper to himself. I felt myself smile.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

"Albus Severus Potter" my head shot up.

"Freddy Michael Weasley". How could I be so stupid.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley". Of curse.

"James Sirius Potter". That's why he seemed familiar.

There the Wotters. Even in Spain there a BIG deal. Like, HUGE. There the family of the boy who lived.

"Eli are you OK" Lily asked noticing the disbelieve on my face.

"Yeah. Next question."

"Most used nickname." She asked.

"Eli"

"Scor"

"Al"

"Fred"

"Rosie or Red" she shot a nasty look at James. He just smirked.

"Jamesey" I wrinkled my nose at the stupidity of this.

"Favorite color?"

"Violet"

"Green"

"Red"

"Black" Freddy said looking out the window not paying attentions to other answers.

"Red"

"Blue"

After 15 more questions I found out that Roses favorite childhood memory is playing quidditch with her family, James best friend is Chris Wood and Albus favorite present is a broom stick his parents gave him when he was 12.

"OK what do you look for in a boyfriend or girlfriend. Say three things."

" Good sense of humor, honest and understanding."

"Intelligent, humble and kind."

"Independent, creative, respectful"

"Temperamental, hot, good kisser." so a whore?

"Supportive , caring and funny."

James didn't say anything and when I looked at him I could see he was looking down, thinking. Lily was about to say something when he started talking.

"She needs to be an animal lover, and trusting and daring."

"So last question, whats your biggest fear.

"Fire" I answered almost automatically.

"Heights"

"Small spaces"

"Spiders" Freddy mumbled and everybody laughed. I guess its an inside joke.

"Torture"

"Loosing the people I love." For a minute I expected his face to erupt in pimples but it didn't.


End file.
